Fun Love
by ZeNpHyR-KoShi
Summary: The sanzoikkou is still on their journey to the west.. well until they meet a youkai girl who has amnesia! GokuxOC implied GojyoxHakkai I'm new so i can accept flames to make me a bettah writah


**FUN LOVE (Chapter 1: The Youkai Girl)**

**Characters: Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, and a girl who has amnesia (and if you see some comments that's me!…. )**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Saiyuki...sighs

**Summary:**a youkai girl that has amnesia and the Sanzo-ikkou helps the "poor" youkai girl to get back her memorizzz and fall in love with the sweet golden-eyed boy namely Goku. Will they be able to gain her memories?

**Pairing: **GokuxOC (Don't hurt me please! I'm just experimenting...)

**Rated: **T since there is kissing and fluff...

Damien: Ehh? You mean Goku falling in love! Now that's a very big fantasy of yours…TT

Shin: glare Are you questioning my work?

Damien: No! I'm just saying that Goku is too childish for this stuff..TT

Shin: Ok, ok! If you don't know what the symbols (the one with the like this: TT) mean, take a look at this first:

Damien: Oh….so iz still funny right?

Shin: whacks Damien Of course you idiot! It makes the story more enjoyable! Ok then! Here is the first chapter of my story! Give reviews if you people...

Damien: Or monkey, pig, duck, weird kappa, or what ever animal...

Shin: Uhhh…right…..like or dislike my type-written story! ENJOY!

It was a typical day for the Sanzo-ikkou. Youkai are attacking them and they beating them up. Very, very typical………

"Mouharahetaaaaaa! TT;", a certain golden-eyed boy said while pounding youkai with his Almighty Staff.

"Baka saru, is that you talk about! Why don't you keep you eyes focused on fighting these irritating youkai! TT", a red haired guy said as he stabs youkais with his shajoubou.

"NANYI! I AM FOCUSED ON BEATING UP THESE YOUKAI! YOU ERO KAPPA! " TT

"Hehehe….Isn't it a wonderful day? ()", a smiling brunette said as he charges his ki ball at a bunch of youkai.

"Ch….Keep focus saru and you cockroach head, A blonde said and he shoots his Will and Smith gun at the two fighting duo who jumped away from each other. He hits a youkai who is stalking the two fighting duo.

"WHAT THE! YOU COULD'VE GOT US KILLED YOU CORRUPT MONK!" Gojyo shouted.

"SANZOOOO DON'T SHOOT US LIKE THAT!" Goku said with cute eyes.

"Ch…At least I saved your pathetic lives. Be grateful.", Sanzo said plainly.

"RETREAT!", the youkai general said as he runs like a scared chicken.

Sanzo points his gun at the last youkai and pulled the trigger. So the group finished their job. Goku rubs his tummy since his tummy is growling and he needs food TT. Hakkai chuckled. Gojyo teases Goku because he ALWAYS is hungry and he gives knuckle punishment to Goku. Just before they head to the jeep, Hakkai noticed something moving behind the bushes. Sanzo commands Goku to look behind the bushes.

"Goku, go check out the bushes Hakkai's pointing at. TT#" Sanzo said and hits Goku in the head with his infamous Harisen.

"OWWW! OK! OK!" OO Goku looks behind the bushes and was shocked to see a girl no taller than him, with a pearly white complexion, a beautiful body and is crying and bleeding heavily. "P-p-please…..h-h-help…..meeeee….." The girl said then she faints.

OO……. "HAKKAI! GOJYO! SANZO! I FOUND A WOUNDED YOUKAI GIRL BEHIND THESE BUSHES! WE'VE GOT TO HELP HER! SHE'S STILL BREATHING AND SHE'S BLEEDING AND…..AND SHE'S UNCONSIOUS! OO", Goku yelled.

"Are? A youkai girl in these woods wounded? Goku! Please carry her over to the jeep and we'll go to the nearby town fast!" Hakkai said as he starts up the jeep.

"Hurry up saru! This girl is losing blood fast!" Gojyo helped Goku carry the unknown girl's body.

"Hang on guys! ()". "Ohhhh she has nice legs! XD /", Gojyo said as he touched the unconscious girl's legs.

"BAKA PERVERT! " Sanzo hits Gojyo with his Harisen 5 times.

"ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! YOU CORRUPT MONK! ".

_She's so cute….XD_ Goku thought /.

_I want you to run……run away from here as fast as you can…A boy runs hand in hand with a girl……_

_NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! sobs The girl hugs the boy tightly… I WANT TO BE WITH YOU………….._

_You have to. Otherwise, they will capture you and force you to take them to do the Forbidden Magic…..Keep yourself save ok? I'll meet you at our hideout in the cherry tree in a town called Haren. Don't worry about me, otouto-chan, I'll be safe, but promise me that you will be too…… The boy runs away distracting some youkai…_

_NOOO! I KNOW HOW TO GET THERE! I WANT YOU WITH ME! ONIICHAN! The girl runs after the boy but…_

_GO! GET AWAY FROM HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN……! The boy was running away from the youkai soldiers...……_

_NO! WAIT PLEASE! NOOOO! The girl runs………and runs…… but then she was captured and beaten. Blood was everywhere. The girl begins to lose her memory because of the loss of blood. ONIICHAN……The girl faints and the youkai soldiers left her for dead in a nearby bush…._

-End of dream-

The unknown girl opened her eyes, finding herself lying in a nice, soft bed with a golden-eyed boy. She observes the surroundings. She looks at the golden eyed boy and tugs his sleeve.

"Who are you people? Wh-where am I?"

"HAKKAI! She's awake! And she talked! " Goku yelled happily.

"COMING! ()" Hakkai goes to the other room to meet the guest.

"Hello, how are you feeling? ()" Hakkai said as he checked the guest's wounds.

"I…I'm fine thank you….where am I?" The girl said as she gets out of bed and tried to sit down.

"OW! Wh-why does my stomach and arm hurt? ", the girl flinched as she feels the pain of her wounds.

"Don't touch them! You're injured!" Goku removed the girl's hand from her newly bandaged wounds.

"Who are you people? ( ?.?)." The girl said as she carefully sits down in the bed.

"Oh, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves to our new guest. I'm Cho Hakkai, but you can call me Hakkai. I'm the one who closed your wound and bandaged it. ()", Hakkai said with a smile.

"Thank you for healing my wounds Hakkai-san! Arigatou gozaimas ! Ummm what's your name monkey boy? ".

"HEY! I'm not a monkey! pouts I'm Goku! . I'm the one who carried you. You we're badly injured so we couldn't leave you there. Uhh…by the way, what's your name weird youkai girl? ".

The girl couldn't remember her name. All she can remember was that she was away from something. She lost her memories because of losing so much blood and because of the great pain she felt. She doesn't want to look back. She bowed her head slightly. She didn't know what to answer….

"Gomen…I don't really know…..", the girl said feeling guilty of not knowing her own name.

"NANYI! YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR OWN NAME! OO" Goku fell from his chair because of her answer. He was so shocked. He thought that she was fine but now the girl seems to forget who she was.

"Are? Amnesia? Well then, we have to take care of you more until you regain your memories. ()" Hakkai said. He went out the door to tell Gojyo and Sanzo the situation. And of course, he had to ask Sanzo for permission to take care of the guest until she remembers everything. He knows that people who has amnesia often goes into a lot of trouble. Goku and the girl were left alone. Goku had to think of something to talk about so that he could know all about the new guest.

"Ne, so you don't know what your name is?" Oo "It's pretty weird not knowing your name…..silly youkai girl!"

"Hey don't call me that monkey boy! Its not my fault if I don't know my own name! pouts Anyway monkey boy, who are your other companions? "

"Don't call me a monkey! My name's Goku! GOKU! G-O-K-uhhhh…what's the next letter again…oh yea, U! GOKU! Heee…..My companions are a bit hard to describe but what the heck! The guy with the blonde hair is Sanzo. He is the one who rescued me from the mountain where I was imprisoned in. He's my SUN. I call him that since he has bright yellow hair like the sun! . Although he isn't that warm hearted…he always calls me a baka or baka saru or even saru! But he still takes care of me though. "

"Oh…..even though he is cold hearted, he still cares for you ne, Goku-kun? that's so sweet of him. " The unknown girl said as she tries to stand up from the bed and getting a chair to sit beside Goku.

"Eh…..hai…../"Goku blushes at what the unknown youkai girl called him: Goku-kun….It really does have a ring to it. He liked it. But he saw that the youkai girl is having trouble carrying the chair. So, he tried to help her. "Hey! You're hurt! You shouldn't be standing around like that and carrying something heavy! TT Here, let me help you with that you silly youkai girl! TT" Goku gets the chair from the unknown girl and placed it beside his. He helped the girl to sit in the chair.

"Arigatou Goku-kun! You're so sweet! " The girl hugs Goku, who slightly blushes because the youkai girl is hugging him.

"Hey! LET GO! SILLY YOUKAI GIRL/ So where was I? Oh yea…..the guy with the antennas and red hair is that ero kappa Gojyo! He is always picking a fight with me. He ALWAYS gets the food on MY plate! He gives me knuckle punishments which it hurts! He likes Hakkai a lot. He saved Hakkai from dying. He sometimes helps me with things like going up to Sanzo. But he still is ANNOYING!" Goku lifts his hand and clenched it. He is so annoyed with Gojyo sometimes but he still gives "RESPECT" to him.

"Oh….you guys are like brothers! you really have a lot of fun with Gojyo-san!" The girl smiled. Goku smiled back and then blushed at the same time. He stood up and got his bag and got his extra clothes to wear. He was thinking of taking a shower. He wants to get refreshed when they are going to go to another town. His clothes were very dirty anyway.

" blink, blink NeGoku-kun, what are those? ( ?.?)" The girl said while pointing at Goku's clothes. It seems she forgot what clothes are. Goku fell down, SHOCKED! OO He realized that the youkai girl doesn't really know anything. It's like her mind is all washed up. He stared at her. The youkai girl begins to tug Goku's sleeve...

"Hello! Earth to Goku-kun! What are those soft, thready thingy? ( ?.?)" The girl looks at the clothes carefully and begins stretching it.

"ARE? Don't do that to my clothes you silly youkai girl! Those are my clothes!" Goku grabbed his clothes from the youkai girl and begins to walk to the shower room.

"OI! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE MONKEY BOY GOKU-KUN! . " The girl runs after Goku and begins asking him what he is doing. Of course, Goku said earlier that he was going to take a bath, but it seems that the youkai girl was paying attention on what Goku was doing. Goku said that he'd take a bath but…..

"Newhat's a bath? ( ?.?) blink, blink "

"NANDA! OO" Again, Goku fell. The girl really is an idiot. But that is because she has amnesia, so what? It's that natural! Goku begins to stand up and told the youkai girl what a bath is.

"Ok, ok….YOUR FREAKIN ME OUT! Oo A bath is when you want to clean your body and feel refreshed. It is when you want to feel good. Happy now! TT;;" Goku walks into the shower room but the youkai girl is tugging his sleeve.

"NeCan I take a bath with you? I'm dirty too you know! " Goku, ONCE AGAIN, fell in shock. He blushed bright red and...

"YADDA! YOU BAKA YOUKAI GIRL! YOU TAKE A BATH BY YOURSELF! BAKA MITAI! " Goku didn't realize that he hurt the girl's feelings. The girl sobbed. She feels so guilty not to know anything. Well, you won't blame her if she has amnesia. Goku tries to make it up to her…

"Gomen……I didn't mean to yell at you…..If you want, you could go in the shower first? Don't cry…" The girl heard his words and…

"YAY! THANK YOU GOKU-KUN! " The girl hugged Goku. Of course, Goku blushed a little. It's like he really likes it. But the girl didn't know how to take a bath and once again…

"Uh….How do you take a bath? ( ?.?)"

"NANDA! OO _I'm not getting the hang of this…TT_ sigh If your going to take a bath, you should take off your clothes first /. .Then, open the water knob and wash your body. Then after that uh…..you dry yourself with a towel. If you don't know what a towel is, it's the cloth over at the rack. Get it? TT"

"HAI! WAKARIMASHTA DESU! " Well of course, Goku wouldn't look at the girl as she removes her clothes. It makes him imagine what kind of body she has. He blushed at the thought. He looked at the shower room _Yes he did!_. He saw that the girl has beautiful, pearly-white skin _NO! HE DIDN'T! sob_. He was so mesmerized. The girl finished taking a bath and Goku, of course, blushed and looked away. Goku noticed that the girl still has her bandages on, very soggy.

"Uh…youkai girl, why didn't you remove the bandages when you took a bath? ( ?.?)"

"Eh? Should I take them off when I take a bath? ( ?.?)"

"NANDA! BAKA! You should remove them when you're gonna take a bath! Here, let me put new bandages!" Goku got the first aid kit from the shelf and got some freshly packed bandages. The girl flinched as Goku removes the soggy bandages from her body. It really hurts when Goku puts the alcohol and ointment in her wounds. Goku carefully bandaged the youkai girl's wounds and smiled at himself for doing a good job. Of course, the girl thanked him by giving him a hug which made Goku blushed and back away from the girl. Hakkai came back to tell the news…

"Goku, Sanzo said that she could come with us to the journey until she remembers everything and kick her out. ();;"

"SUGOI! That's great news! Or is it? Who cares? Welcome aboard silly youkai girl! "

"Eh! ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS Goku-kun and Hakkai-san! I promise I won't be a burden! " The girl hugged them both _I know the girl is the huggy type…_. Hakkai chuckled. Goku was glad that he has a new playmate. But she's a girl and he doesn't care because now he wouldn't get an annoying kappa to talk to!

"Let's go. We're wasting time." Sanzo said as he sighed at the thought of another youkai joins his group and she's a girl.

"LET'S GOOOO!" The youkai girl and Goku said happily.

Now that's the beginning of a new relationship…..

Shin: Now that was tiring! I need to type another chapter to update this one!

Goku: Shin-kun, you really amaze me…OO you typing instead of writing in a piece of paper! Now that's high tech! XD.

Shin: Yes I know Goku-kun. But I don't know why I typed the part where you were peeping at the youkai girl in the shower! OO that's cheatingly disturbing! pouts

Goku: EH! YADDA! I DIDN'T PEEP AT THE SHOWER! NEVAH! YOU TYPED THE PART THERE!

Gojyo: You just did you saru pervert! Hahahahah! Now you're the pervert! gives knuckle punishment to Goku

Goku: ITAI ERO KAPPA! YOU'RE THE ONE MOLESTING THE GIRL! TT

Gojyo: I was helping you carry the girl you pervert saru!

Sanzo: URUSAI! YOU'RE BOTH PERVERTS! whacks Goku and Gojyo Ch….

Goku and Gojyo: AIIIIII! ITAI!

Hakkai: Sanzo's right. You both are perverts ().

Gojyo: What about you Hakkai! You were the one who bagged me, the corrupt bouzu monk, and the saru at the last inn we stopped by! _Actually, I really liked it XD!_

Hakkai: ()O……… uhhhhh…That wasn't me…….

Shin: Ahahaha……Shut up you guys and I'm trying to type the next chapter! Tune in next time !

Gojyo: PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!

Goku: URUSAI ERO KAPPA! PERRRRVEEERRRTTT COCKROACH HEAD!

Hakkai: I didn't bag them, I didn't bag them, I DIDN"T BAG THEM! ()O

Sanzo: shoots everywhere TT


End file.
